User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Peep4Life vs The Irish VS Writer
Irish VS Writer vs Peep4Life.png|(Irish's Version) The Irish VS Writer vs Peep4Life is a Death Battle Collaboration by...who do you think? Description (Irish VS Writer) BLOG SERIES EPISODE 0! When two writers from neighbouring countries, battle to the death who wins and who dies? Will the Liverpool fan defeat his Blue Nose neighbour, Or will he be left for dead? Let's find out which Writer is the strongest! (Peep4Life) '' Intro (Invader) '''Boomstick: So, neighbours are a weird bunch. Sometimes they’re the kind and quiet type, and sometimes they are the arseholes that have music blaring long into the night. Although, I’m not sure why these ones are at each other’s throats. ' Wiz: You see, Boomstick; they are fans of rival teams called Liverpool and Everton, making up the ironically named Friendly Derby. But they share such a deep hatred for the other side, they just can’t help but- (The sound of a shotgun cocking is heard, as Irish presses the barrel to Wiz’s head. The scientist’s eyes widen in fear as the room goes cold as ice) Irish: We bot' know de fookin' background ya eejit get on with the introductions Wiz: Gulps. Ahem! Peep4Life,theCryokineticadminofDBX. Boomstick: And Irish VS Writer, the self-admitted Peep4Life ripoff. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. ''' Wiz: It’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Irish Writer (Whisky in the Jar) Wiz: Born in Dublin Ireland, The Irish VS Writer was never really special, he was just some kid who liked Superheroes and Ben 10! '''Boomstick: But that was until one day when his da decided to show Irish two things: A show called Death Battle and UFC! Wiz: Inspired by his hero at the time, Conor McGregor. Irish began to train to become a greater fighter and thanks to Death Battle, He began to hone in on his Writing Skills. Boomstick: Hell, He even learnt how to travel through dimensions and even walked into Universes that he admired like Marvel - Lucky Kid he got to get near Black Widow's big ar... Wiz: OKAY! Well, Irish's skills in combat grew thanks to training from different Superheroes - Like Spider-Man and Daredevil! (Drunken Pipe Bomb) Boomstick: And also, Irish actually fleased loads of different weapons off of his Heroes, So let's go over them! Wiz: First of all, Irish has his Force of Nature! which is a weapon he stole of a Blu Scout's corpse, This weapon not only causes 65 Damage with a Base Shot while with Crit he can cause 194 Damage But it can also send enemies flying with a single shot! Boomstick: He can also stick on a Coca Cola bottle on the Gun which allows him to jump, 5 Times! Who said white guys can't jump? Wiz: A 1992 Film? Boomstick: It was a joke wiz... Wiz: Ah Right, Anyway, Irish also has The Winger which he uses to jump 3 times because hey why the hell not? Boomstick: This guy truly is a Scunt! Lemme guess he has The Sandman and Bonk Atomic Punch! Wiz: Well he does have the Sandman, But he instead of having Bonk he has...Diet Coke because it tastes better apparently... Boomstick: What a bitch! Wiz: You didn't let me finish. It tastes better and it boosts his speed to the point where he can run around the world in a second! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Never Mind. Anyway, Let's keep going with his weapons like...his FUCKING LIGHTSABER which he just owns! Wiz: Specifically, he owns Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber from the movie Return of The Jedi! Which is a Single Blade Model that has a Hilt Length of 28 Centimeters! Boomstick: Oh Wiz shut yar mouth! Your talking about the wrong thing, Instead you should be talking about how it can cut through everything! Wiz: Don't forget that he has The Carnage Symbiote which he again fleased off Cletus Cassady after he beat the ever living shit out of it him! Boomstick: Why does he always keep stealing? Wiz: Dunno, Anyway, The Symbiote boosts his already insane physicality by many folds Boomstick: It also allows him to create fucking daggers out of his body or any other weapon, like Swords and Hammers. Wiz: Finally, Irish stole an Iron-Man armour as well more specifically The Endo-Sym Armour which not only gives him the abilities of any Iron-Man armour but also Venom! Boomstick: But sadly, Irish isn't perfect. His strength is very inconsistent as in one moment he can throw a good punch but in the other, he can't even hurt a fly! His ADD also is trouble as it gets him distracted mid-fight! Wiz: But even with all these flaws, The Irish VS Writer may be known by many names but all of them mean the same when you're fighting him. You're demise! Irish: I'll kill everyone and burn everything to ashes. Then I will go home, masturbate, and sleep Peep4Life (Dark Pit) Wiz: Peep4Life. Boomstick: Such a lame username. Wiz: That’s because Peep never actually expected to be a writer as long as he has been. Born in England to a family divided by the theatrical and artistic talent, Peep was a little bit on the, well actually, neither side. Boomstick: Peep was a bum at everything he did. He even supports a football team that shares that same merit! ' Wiz: But Peep has surprisingly pulled it out of the bag a few times. He has been a part of the elaborate story arc: Zack vs Peep where he starred as the jobbing villain. '''Boomstick: Oh for God’s-' Wiz: But he only lost to Zack in a close fight. There he has also shown a cunning side, constructing the evil menace BlackAttackX. 'Boomstick: Wait, we’ve not spoken about Peep as an off-site character. ' Wiz: Because Peep really hates elaborating on his past. '''Boomstick: Oh, I found stuff! Says here he’s an Everton fan – so there’s some mental durability there. Wiz: Anyway… In 2015, Peep learned of a site called One Minute Melee Fanon, where he began releasing writing, but it helped him find his feet and eventually moved him to DBX Fanon, becoming an admin (who thought that was a good idea?) and developing a partnership with Zack. Boomstick: Until one day, Peep grew tired of Zack and the way things were run. Wanting to change the system, Peep knew he would have to resort to schemes. And special powers! (One Bad Tank) Wiz: Peep harnessed the abilities of Cryokinesis, and practised some variant of martial arts called… I actually have no idea. Boomstick: Yeah, he can summon ice in his kicks, punches, as a shield, from his breath and hold the fucking phone… Wiz: Go on… Boomstick: There’s no way this guy just essentially looked at Kula Diamond and Esdeath’s powers and said: “yoink” is there? Wiz: Well… yeah. Peep has always had a soft spot for Cryokinesis- Boomstick: But not a ‘soft’ spot for the Cryokinetics themselves, eh? ' Wiz: That’s… disgusting. But, Peep learned quickly to adapt to situations on the fly. Take his first fight with Zack, where Peep was able to quickly change his style on the moving vehicles and on the busy road itself. On top of this, he can apply moves such as Crow Bite, Diamond Breath, Ash Bound and even mimic Esdeath’s Teigu just from watching. He also has a way with words. If he isn’t spouting offensive remarks to get in his opponent’s head, he has a good mind for character references. '''Boomstick: The characters he seems to like quoting the most are: Bane, Pit, Harkinian (YTP version), even Adam Taurus. That’s… some roster. ' Wiz: But, he doesn’t limit himself to their quotes and memes; Peep imitates their skills too. Sorta. He was strong enough to punch Zack through buildings and across a park and can whip out weapons such as the Daybreak seemingly from nowhere. '''Boomstick: His Cryokinesis makes for a snazzy little defence as well; remember those times he shielded both Zack and Pillsbury Zomboi at the same time? Wiz: Peep has the Bitter Winter– a technique/form that amplifies his power. However, this is an incredibly risky form and is one Peep is actually yet to harness to the maximum. Boomstick: The logic is that Peep essentially allows Ice to become his whole being, meaning he is at the coldest of cold temperatures when it occurs. It amplifies attacks like Crow Bite and Diamond Breath, which he inherited from Kula, but it gives him an aura that has the potential to freeze most things on contact. Wiz: But it requires extreme focus. If he gets this wrong, it won’t just be enemies in trouble; Peep’s blood and internal systems will freeze, and Peep will be left in an icy prison – forever. Boomstick: Unless someone lights a candle beneath him. Look, Peep is not perfect. At all. While he is a skilled sword fighter and Cryokinetic, he does depend a lot on luck. ''' Wiz: He also has developed a little tendency to rely on fluky escapes and the use of Kid Icarus: Uprising items. He took fanboying to a whole new level when it came to that game, huh. '''Boomstick: And while yeah, he doesn’t have a cool nickname or badass names for his moves and weapons, he has established himself as a worthy foe to other users in the past – and has proven that despite seemingly being frail, it is easier said than done when it comes to keeping him down. (Peep and Zack momentarily fight side by side. Peep grabs a security guard, freezing over his mouth and nose, suffocating him.) Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, We've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: It's time...FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Battle Results Category:Blog posts Category:The Irish VS Writer/ The Sayain Jedi Category:The Irish VS Writer's Blog Series Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music